The Secret Liaison
by Gemmaaaaa
Summary: Because no one would suspect Arthur's wife Queen Morgana and the court sorcerer Merlin of a liaison in a small shabby inn would they?


The small tavern made an alright income, more than enough for him to live comfortably and buy a few wenches every now and then anyway. His gold came mostly from members of the nobility who needed somewhere to bring lovers or whores and this place was a popular destination; usually they would just threw the purse toward the man before dragging the giggling woman upstairs to whatever room key he'd managed to hand them. Oh the stories he'd love to tell someone _anyone _but he had gained a reputation from keeping quiet and sometimes if the affair was extremely shocking a few extra pieces of gold found themselves in his pocket in return for his silence. He smiled his unshaved rough smile, how many nobles could he destroy with the illicit details of their liaisons here? Too many to count now!

When King Arthur had been merely a Prince he'd frequented here with whores and even noble ladies! If he remembered correctly even the Lady Morgana's maid was a…Guest of Arthur's here for a while. He must have liked her for he kept her for longer than the other mistresses; the poor woman had ended up with child and banished from Camelot by Arthur's father. Gods if only he could reveal some of his stories, he'd be a very rich innkeeper indeed, although his reputation would be ruined and he'd most likely never have another customer again! He looked over the shabby walls with faded paintings. Oh so many times noble Ladies came here alone attempting to bribe information from him – ridiculous sums of gold were always promised! Once or twice, a night with said woman was also promised but alas he always refused.

There was one couple that he wanted desperately to report, one he felt _deserved _to be reported. But he never would, not if he valued his business and his head! Tonight was the night the couple were due to arrive, every Saturday well after midnight, always cloaked; sometimes they arrived separately sometimes together. He'd asked around about these people and everyone seemed to think they were close friends nothing more. Aye, they were close indeed. The creaky door swung open as if on cue and the pair stood together hands linked as if they were courting lovers rather than illicit adulterers.

"The usual room for you both my Lord?" He asked respectfully, it was always the same room they used, the room without the windows. No sounds ever escaped the room though which always caught his curiosity. But he never ventured into the room anymore; it was more theirs than his now. His cleaning wench was the only one other than them who ever stepped foot over that threshold these days. He trailed his eyes down the couples forms, he was uncloaked tonight as he sometimes was; if they were spotted it would merely seem he was having an affair on the side. He was a man; after all no one could blame him for that! They didn't see what he had seen, the loving glances toward each other, and his hand protectively on the small of her back. It was love – that was one thing he knew for sure!

He'd never looked at the other woman like that; the one with the mousy brown hair and big brown eyes to match. A pretty little thing for sure, very jumpy at times he'd noticed but she'd looked at him the way he looked at his new lover. Poor maiden. He'd heard him address her by name before; he had no fears about this maiden's identity whatsoever. Freya he was sure it was. Probably just some kitchen maid he was using for a while. He was a man after all; no one could blame him for that! Poor woman was probably somewhere broken hearted.

"Yes Percy." He handed over a purse which he accepted gladly before the man spoke again. "For your discretion as always." He nodded his agreement to the man before he led the woman up the stairs, each step screaming under their weight as if in protest of what was about to happen between the star crossed lovers. He'd certainly protest if he had the balls! It wasn't right, it wasn't fair! They would lose everything if they were caught! If everyone were to find out about this, their spouses would be humiliated and they would be executed. Not that he cared of that of course. He was grateful for their business no more no less although he would survive without it.

Maybe it was just because he _knew _but it always confused him how other people didn't _see_ it! He'd attended Arthur's court a few times before and they had hardly bothered to hide it! They were almost flaunted it before the court! Through their blatant flirting, his eyes trailing down her body as if she were the most delectable thing he'd ever seen, or her almost constant staring at his lips. Whenever they debated over a subject he'd see her cheeks flush and his eyes darken clear evidence of arousal between them. How no one else seen was just ridiculous! Or maybe the pairing was just too surreal to suspect, to unheard of. If he hadn't seen it with his own eyes he wouldn't believe it!

Because no one would suspect Arthur's wife Queen Morgana and the court sorcerer Merlin of a liaison in a small shabby inn would they?

Xoxox

**Okay so I know this is stupidly short and the plot probably sucks and I REALLY need to update Decisions (that's coming soon I promise! There's just a few plot details that need sorted out!). I just thought I'd write a little Mergana oneshot from someone else's POV, I'm not sure how I did but oh well aha! Give me a little review and let me know what you thought? **


End file.
